Tattered Affections
by dear octopus
Summary: A series of AU one shots. Gary is an awkward, high-functioning sociopath rather than autistic. They'll have their powers & work for Dr. Rosen but any events in the show will not have taken place in this AU. Just incase, let me define sociopath: a personality trait or disorder characterized by antisocial behavior, a diminished capacity for empathy/remorse & poor behavioral controls.


**Wrapped With a Bow**

The Heavens had broken open upon them, drenching the two in the rainfall. Rachel had grabbed hold of his hand sometime ago, even though she knew he didn't really like being touched. However, his mind seemed to be preoccupied with the rain as she lead him along the city streets. If anything had been said between the two, it had been lost on the other due to the near deafening pounding of rain against the pavement. Finally, they had made it to the closest shelter available- Rachel's flat.

She automatically kicked her shoes off once they were both safely inside. "You were right…" she sighed in defeat, "Should have taken a cab."

"I know," he flatly acknowledged, clothes dripping against the hard wood, sneakers squeaking. He was going to quip something but the words were lost as he looked around Rachel's apartment. It wasn't his usual thing- finding himself in somebody else's home. He didn't really like being in foreign territory, it made him uncomfortable. Yet, he found himself more curious than uneasy. Certainly, he was anxious but Rachel had long ago become familiar to him, familiar in the way that he didn't mind if she occasionally overstepped a boundary. Of course, Rachel was always careful not to… "It's very… empty," he observed, their eyes catching as she was pulling wet locks up off her shoulders and neck.

"Well I live by myself so… I don't really need much," she explained. "Come on, I might have something you can change into so we can put your clothes in the dryer." Gary wasn't paying her much attention now, though, just listening to commands and following her as his fingers made invisible patterns in the air in front of him, controlling the wavelengths she couldn't see. She watched him for a moment, studying his focused expression until he shook his head and looked at her. She knew that look- something crippled the wavelengths. Probably a power outage.

She led him upstairs, skipping the grand tour. "Rachel," he said her name firmly, causing her to look back at him, "The power is out," he informed her. Of course, she expected that but then realized why he'd addressed it as she had been mindlessly trying the light switch, flicking it on and off, mind not registering- the power is out. "We won't be able to put my clothes in the dryer," he continued.

Rachel blushed at her blunder, "I guess we'll need to get the candles then, huh?" she murmured, her room considerably darker than the hall and entryway had been. She wouldn't be able to find any clothes for him in that darkness and she wasn't going to make him wait while she changed. She gathered candles, using him as a pack mule to cart them back to her bedroom. After lighting them all, the room was cast in an unusual intimate glow but she didn't pay it any mind. "Here," she said, handing him some clothes. He took the clothes as she turned to get her own change of clothes, he already starting to mindlessly change, eyes trained on the flame of a candle, mesmerized by its glow. "Don't look," she said as she began to strip herself of her wet clothes.

Gary blinked, only now catching that she had said something, looking towards her as if he'd catch the words he'd missed by looking to her. Instead, all he caught was dumbfounded silence. Rachel was down to her panties and his ever observant eyes couldn't help but take the sight in. The majority of the material was white, except they'd been soaked through by the rain and clung to her flesh, transparent, nearly see through. The white was hemmed with black and a thick black ribbon was tied in a sweet bow on her backside, right above her crack.

Rachel paused, her senses noticing the sudden change in Gary's heartbeat, "Gary, are you oka-" she stopped mid word after having looked at him from over her shoulder to catch him staring at her. "Gary!" she squealed, hands suddenly moving to cover her breasts, even though he couldn't see them, turning towards him so that he wouldn't be able to see her ass. But his gaze fell to other territory, eyes widening, Gary swallowing hard as he found out that Rachel shaved between her thighs, fabric clinging snugly against that glorious mound.

He coughed, almost choking and quickly averted his eyes, awkward silence befalling the two. Gary wasn't completely dressed either and Rachel had seemed to grow distracted with this- eyes reading over his chest, that gorgeous happy trail, the outline of abs and the chiseled Adonis belt. It took her a moment to realize what Gary had nearly choked over, looking down to see herself on display and blushing deeply before turning her arse back to him. "I told you not to look!" she barked at him, blushing still.

"Sorry I didn't…" he trailed off, looking at her ass again.

"Gary!" she scolded but Gary didn't look away.

"Rachel, presents are always wrapped with a bow..." he observed demurely. It was Rachel who had invited him out to dinner- the night before she had asked in nervous, quivering words, face flushed with sweet blush. Dinner, then a movie at her place. Rachel had risen in the morning and, knowing her plans for the evening she had dressed herself in _this_. Panties like _those_ were worn when they were meant to be seen. She hadn't yet turned back to him, considering his words, shoulders flush with her blush. Yes, she had dressed like this for _him_ in the slim chance that something might actually spark. But never had she anticipated it would come of use!

Finally, after a few more moments of silence, she spoke, "Well… are you going to unwrap it?"

* * *

**Sorry but I love some Gary/Rachel steam.**


End file.
